


Sailor Gallifrey

by CharlieQuinn



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23126779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlieQuinn/pseuds/CharlieQuinn
Summary: FFA Prompt: 100 words of Sailor Moon
Kudos: 3





	Sailor Gallifrey

It wasn't unusual that UNIT had found an alien artifact, but Doctor Jones had been the one to point out that the writing on it looked a lot like stuff in the TARDIS.

Unfortunately, that had made Torchwood part of this ridiculous discovery mission, and even with Jack Harkness *and* Doctor Jones, no one had known exactly *which* of the twenty faces the Doctor wore (that UNIT knew about) would turn up.

Maybe they'd be lucky and it would be one of the nice ones. The blonde lady. The Edwardian gentleman. The cricket bloke.

The familiar sound of the TARDIS landing did nothing to relieve the tension. The door opened. A head poked out.

"Oh, fuck," Martha could hear a soldier behind her swear. "It's the Scottish one."

"Which Scottish one?" hissed another voice.

"The arsehole one!"

"Not narrowing it down, mate!"

It turned out it was the Scottish One that dealt with the Zygon Invasion. Martha and Jack locked eyes and sighed. This was not going to be easy.

A few hours later, the Doctor had been allowed to view the object. He stared, cocking his head as if something unheard was speaking to him.

In a flash, he grabbed the pen shaped object and held it above his head. With seemingly no prompting, surprise on his face even as the words erupted, he cried, "GALLIFREY STAR POWER! MAKE UP!"

When the blinding light allowed to them to see again, the grumpier Scottish One was dressed in what looked like a Japanese school girl's outfit.

And a tiara.

He lowered the pen.

"What the fuck are you looking at? So it's not a screwdriver! Fuck off!"

He stalked off back to his TARDIS. He told himself he didn't trip up several times on the high heeled boots on the way back.


End file.
